The Usual
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: When dreams are revealed, lovers are born. Their usual makes all the difference. (YamixYugi) Please r/r!


Title: The Usual  
  
Author: NT  
  
Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen Ai, fluffiness and maybe some angst.  
  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi  
  
NT: Another story. Yay!!  
  
Yugi: NT doesn't own Yu-gi-oh. If she did, we'd probably be messed up, although me and Yami would probably be together.  
  
Yami: We are, already. They just don't know it.  
  
NT: O_o  
  
Yami: It's a secret of the show.  
  
NT: ...  
  
Yugi: I think you've shocked her a bit too much.  
  
Yami: Is she alive? *pokes NT*  
  
Yugi: I don't know. *pokes NT*  
  
NT: *comes back* Hey! Stop poking me!!  
  
Yami: Dammit, she is.  
  
NT: I have to be. I'm the authoress. It wouldn't be right if I died before the story. Anyways, I'm making this short.  
  
Yugi: I'm already short.  
  
NT: I meant the story.  
  
Yugi: Oh.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Funny how dreams can come true. Actually my dream came true in an odd way. It came true from the dream itself. Confused? Well, I'll explain it throughout my story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Usual  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'll tell you a secret. I've developed this crush. Not on anyone though. On Yami, my darker half. I don't know when, but I realized it about two months ago. I wanted to tell him so bad, but I didn't want him to hate me or something. I don't think he likes me the same way, but there is still that slight possibility. Too bad that I'm way too shy to say it. Oh well.  
  
But that's about to all change...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After school one day, Yami and I were watching TV. I was bored so I kept flipping through the channels trying to find something. Dragonball Z, rerun...Digimon, rerun...Pokemon, rerun...Beyblade, rerun...Zoids, rerun...Medabots, rerun. Ahhh!! What's with all the reruns?!?! (NT: I'm up to the point where I've watched the shows too many times and getting bored of it. I don't own any of these shows. I watch them, that's all.)  
  
I finally gave up and let the control drop out of my hand to the couch. Yami came back in the living room with a tray of snacks Grandpa had left for us. I grabbed the pretzels and cheesy puffs as Yami grabbed the controller seeing as how I gave up.  
  
He started to flip through the channels. He stopped at Iron Chef. I giggled, which made Yami look at me curiously, which made him look so adorable. (NT: Kawaiiness!!!)  
  
"What?"  
  
"You watch this?"  
  
Yami blushed as he changed the channel again, this time to Comedy Central. I like to watch this channel, but I wasn't fond of those movies they play. Yami pushed the buttons again, this time on some random channel that I've never heard of. It was on interpreting dreams. Sounds fascinating. (NT: -_- ;; Yeah.) I ate another cheesy puff. (NT: Cheesy puff!!!! *runs away to eat find some*) Yami left the TV on this channel as he took a seat by my side. I could feel his arm rub my side, which made me blush. I shook my head trying to keep myself focus on the task at hand, which was eating these yummy little cheesy puffs.  
  
The show was talking about what dreams mean. The lady was saying how if you dream of a certain someone constantly it means you are in need of love or are in love with that person. (NT: Me making this up, but it could be true.) I started to blush, as I could not stop thinking about my dreams. I felt a shifting beside me as I new those beautiful eyes of my look-alike were on me.  
  
"Yugi, what did you dream about last night?"  
  
"Uhh...this and that, nothing important." Yeah, that's it. Just about Yami and I...kissing. "What about you, Yami?"  
  
"The usual." Yami said as he looked down at the bowl of cheese nips on his lap. (NT: Yummy little things.)  
  
"The usual? What's that?" I tilted my head to the side with curiosity visible in my expression. (NT: Too cute!) Yami turned his head to look at me, but as quickly as he did, he turned his way back to those little cheesy squares. Is Yami blushing?  
  
"Uhh...well..."  
  
I could tell Yami was hiding something from me. What were his dreams about? Couldn't he tell me? I decided to figure out one way or another since I had the whole day to do nothing.  
  
"Well, what? Is it about something you're scared of?"  
  
"No, I'm not scared of anything." Yami said using his pharaoh's voice.  
  
"Ummm...is it something weird?"  
  
"In a way, but I don't think it was weird."  
  
This was getting me nowhere. "Is it about...someone?" I was hoping it was me, but the chance of that happening are very slim.  
  
Yami stayed silent as he took 'an interest' in the floor this time. (NT: He ate all my cheese nips *tear*)  
  
"Well, is it?" I didn't want to pry, but I really wanted to know. Wait, what if it was about someone else? About a girl? I felt my heart sink lower and lower as the possibilities kept piling in my mind. The more that came, the less I wanted to know.  
  
I looked up to see Yami still looking at the floor. What could possibly make Yami this... well, shy? Of course, my curiosity got the better of me. "Yami?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I looked down at Yugi to see that cute curious expression of his that melted my heart. He is so precious and innocent. I wanted to just... no, don't think of that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Yami. (NT: Yes, Yami, get that mind out of the gutter! I should get mine out as well.)  
  
"Well..."  
  
I stopped not knowing whether or not I should tell Yugi. I mean the usual dreams I have each night were about him and I...uhhh...doing something. I can still remember that face Yugi made when... Bad Pharaoh! (NT: ^_^ How silly?) I looked at my light sitting beside me as he had this sad look on his face. It broke my heart. He wanted to know and I wouldn't tell him.  
  
Let's see. If I tell him, he might be happy, which would make me happy, or he would be totally grossed out and it would be so awkward between us making me regret ever telling him. If I don't tell him, I wouldn't risk our close bond being broken, but he would be sad about it and that would break my heart. So it's either tell him and he would be happy or sad, or don't tell him and he will be sad. So happy, sad or sad. What a choice? Well, I want to make him happy, so I have a 50% chance of doing that if I told him. It's settled then.  
  
"Yami, you don't have to te-"  
  
"No!" Yugi was shocked at my outburst. I lowered my voice. "I'll tell you, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled one of his sweet ones that made me more nervous. There was also 50% chance that that smile would be gone after I told him.  
  
"Well...my dreams are about..." Yugi looked up at me. I could feel my cheeks turning red as I tried to calm down and took a deep breath.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I could tell Yami was having a hard time, especially after that blush. Yami was blushing? He rarely does that. He looks cute that way. I waited patiently knowing that Yami was uncomfortable enough as it is.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, all I have to do is say one word. Yeah, one word that could change everything. Just say it, Yami!! You know something is wrong with you when you are yelling at yourself. (NT: Do it all the time. Uhh...did I say that out loud?)  
  
"...You." My voice had lowered dramatically, but I knew Yugi heard me when his eyes had widen to twice it's sized, if possible. "Y-yugi." I stuttered knowing that this would end with the 'sad' half. Well, I thought I knew that would happen.  
  
Yugi finally returned. "W-what did y-you s-s-say?" Yugi was also stuttering.  
  
"When I said I dream... about the usual...y-you're my usual." I tried to say that as calmly as I could. Yugi was silent. Was he disgusted? This time I couldn't read Yugi's expression or thoughts.  
  
I let out one big sigh, as I knew Yugi was going to yell at me or run away. I couldn't blame him though. I stood up doing him the honor of leaving him alone. As I stood, I felt a soft, warm hand grasp my arm lightly. I turned to see a smiling Yugi.  
  
Of course this got me confused. (NT: He's a pharaoh, what do you expect? ^_^) Yugi got to his feet and stood merely inches from me. He had grown over the years and was not that shorter than me. I took the short silence between us to look up and down Yugi's body. It was one of those things that you can't help and is programmed into you. He seemed so... perfect.  
  
Yugi blushed as he realized what I was doing. I stopped and turned my head away in shame, but it was pulled back by that warm hand. Before I could realize what was happening, Yugi had pressed our lips together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yami liked me!!! Yami loved me!!! Inside I jumped for joy, but I noticed Yami was walking away. As if acting on instinct, I grabbed his arm and stood in front of him. I could tell Yami's eyes were roaming on my body, which made be blush.  
  
A few seconds later, we were in a lock of the lips. He tasted so...good. I could feel his mouth open slightly freeing a hungry tongue. I moaned softly at the touch and allowed it to have a taste of my own mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I heard Yugi moan and I loved it. Our tongue meshed together as I could taste everything I had expected from my hikari. It was a sweet like chocolate and strawberries, as sweet as he was.  
  
I wanted to stay this way forever, but the lack of oxygen had finally kicked us and our mouths separated. We both were breathing hard, but we both had smiles on our face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When my breathing finally calmed, I pulled Yami to the couch and rested my head on his chest. Yami's arms encircled me into an embrace. I could feel warmth everywhere and my heart rise. I smelled the fresh scent of my love.  
  
"Yami..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"I love you too, Yugi."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"To dream a dream is to awaken your inner self. Your wants, your desires, your passions are given life."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
NT: Short, I know, but I didn't want to write too much and I didn't really know how to end it. That quote does not belong to me, but some other person who I have no idea who. Cute, isn't it? I guess I should get working on my other stories. *sighs*  
  
Yugi: R/R!!!! And maybe she'll write a lemon!!!  
  
NT: Wah! I never said that!  
  
Yami: But you should.  
  
NT: Bad Pharaoh! *hits Yami*  
  
Yami: Ow!  
  
Yugi: Don't hit my koi!  
  
NT: Well, don't expect me to write a lemon. I'm not...err...educated in that section. I'm still a kid.  
  
Yugi: Nuh uh.  
  
NT: Ya huh.  
  
Yugi: Nuh uh.  
  
NT: Ya huh.  
  
*they keep at it*  
  
Yami: -_-;; Please r/r and hopefully NT will finish her other stories, mainly 'Yugi's New Love Is.' who she will make it YY/Y.  
  
NT: I never said that!  
  
Yugi: *pouts*  
  
NT: Ack! Not the look!  
  
Yugi: *pouts more*  
  
NT: I'm undecided all right! Stop pressuring me or I'll put Yugi with Ryou.  
  
Yugi: O.O  
  
NT: I actually like that pair.  
  
Yami: Noooooooo!!!  
  
Yugi: Ryou? Hmm...  
  
Yami: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
NT: Lovers' quarrel.  
  
Yami and Yugi: *glare at NT* This is your fault!!!  
  
NT: ^_^U Uhh...I must be going now to work on my other story. LATER!!! *runs from the two* 


End file.
